1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feeder module for a roller mill and a method of milling products using a feeder module in a roller mill, and more particularly, relates to a roller mill for the production of cereal products and the like in cereal mills, fodder mills and other mill operations.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Roller mills for the production of milled products especially for milling of cereals are mostly equipped with feed rollers for the distribution as evenly as possible over the entire length of the milling rollers of the product to be ground or milled. EP-B-38054, for instance, describes a product feed control whereby the cereal reaches feed and loosening rollers from a feed room. This is followed by a dosing valve which in turn is connected with a signal sensor in the feed room to adjust a dosing gap by use of the dosing valve. The access to this feed device is provided by use of an inspection door and an inspection flap. In order to achieve accessibility for cleaning and maintenance purposes, various linings, etc., must be removed. Additional feed devices for instance described in DE-PS 2011783, DE-PS 240351, DE-A-2462414 or DE-A-3404732 do not go beyond this state-of-the-art.